Doces Descobertas
by Pan Kit
Summary: Um fic fofinha sobre os pensamentos, sentimento e vida de um certo guerreiro deus conhecido pela arrogância. O cavaleiro Alberich de Megrez. Mas seria ele assim mesmo ou seria só opinião geral? YAOI
1. 0,0 Prólogo

**Observação:**  
Sant Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse eu já teria me incluído na história e teria bastante cenas de beijos apaixonados... Mas seria apenas 10 por cento do anime! considerando que é 70 por cento de luta... Sem falar que o Seiya já teria morrido, já teria tirado muito ser insuportável e o Milo seria o principal! ((Kit baba)) Voltando... Pertence ao titio Kuku (a intimidade que eu não tenho...). Certo. Para quem não sabe o mangá e o anime são by Masami Kurumada. E o Episodio G tem auxilio de Megumu Okada. 

**Resumo:**  
Um fic fofinha sobre os pensamentos, sentimento e vida de um certo guerreiro deus conhecido pela arrogância. O cavaleiro Alberich de Megrez. Mas seria ele assim mesmo ou seria só opinião geral?

**Avisos:**  
- Os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem.  
- Pode parecer um pouco OOC por ser uma fic em POV, mas quem garante que ele não pensa assim?  
- Eu amo o Alberich e realmente acho que o Mime é o cálido anjo branco a fazer com que este anjo negro consiga voltar a voar. Por tanto se não gostou da idéia é só não ler.  
- Contem conteúdo: yaoi e com possibilidade de lemon.  
- Como os capitulos são grandes eu estou dividindo em partes para não ficar muito cansativo.  
- Se não gostou dessas informações faça-me o favor de se mandar daqui e não mandar comentários ofensivos! Ou se simplesmente não gostou de algo, comente, mas NÃO xingue!

**Prólogo:**  
Alberich e Mime sempre foram amigos. Depois de algumas situações vivenciadas o Guerreiro de Megrez se descobre apaixonado por este que sempre foi seu melhor amigo. Emerso em seus pensamentos começa a se lembrar de seus momentos com ele e de seu passado.  
Assim vai vivendo... A cada novo instante faz novas descobertas: boas e ruins. Mas seu mais precioso tesouro é fazer a doce e maravilhosa descoberta de que está apaixonado.

**Nota:**  
Tenho plena consciência de que isso não pode ser chamado de prólogo, mas, por favor, tenham paciência... Isso foi só para dizer um pouco da estória. Logo, logo vem o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem e que comentem.


	2. 1,1 Memórias

**Nota:  
**Saint Seiya pertencia a mim também já que eu fiz um acordo com o tio Kuku e ele deixou eu ficar com posse de alguns personagens e ainda direitos autorais da serie, mas o lobo feio e irritante do Fenhir destruiu! Ç.ç CÃO MAU! FEIO! TE ODEIO! T-T

**Capitulo 01 – Parte 1 - Passado:**

Já faz um tempo que me pergunto desde quando sinto meu coração tão quente e esperançoso assim. Sei que tudo isso é por sua causa, você que conseguiu quebrar minhas barreiras, você que viciou minha mente em coisas sempre relacionadas a você, tudo me lembra você e é você que faz meu coração bater tão acelerado.

Sempre fomos amigos, mais até do que qualquer outro. Lembro-me de nossa infância, quando brincávamos de pique-pega como crianças que realmente éramos. Aquele dia parecia ser mais um da rotina, até que vimos Shido e Bado se beijando, se tocando... Foi muito vergonhoso na hora, porem acho que naquele momento é que descobri ama-lo mais que simples amigos. Constrangidos saímos de lá o mais rápido possível, você sempre foi aquele que eu nunca consegui mentir, o único que sabe como realmente sou. Por isso mesmo que viu o quão chocado eu estava.

-Como será que eles se sentem fazendo aquilo?

Paralisei neste momento com sua meiga inocência. Tão lindo, doce e carinhoso... Tinha como não me apaixonar por você? Estava assustado, entretanto o desejo era muito maior e forte.

-Não sei... Podemos descobrir?

Pouco a pouco fomos nos aproximando, ambos meio inseguros e nervosos, embora ansiosos, nossos lábios se uniram suavemente de forma desajeitada, apenas provando, descobrindo a nova sensação, para por fim nos beijarmos estranhamente devido à inexperiência. O tempo parecia ter parado só para nós, para aproveitarmos o momento. Possivelmente isto se deva ao fato de que para você nunca tive reservas e nunca mostrei a minha mascara de sarcasmo que todos conhecem. É tudo diferente, meu anjo. Pois depois não houve um momento que não pensei em você. Separamos-nos ofegantes para pegar ar, quando nossos olhares se encontram coramos inevitavelmente. Fitei sua fase rubra e senti a minha própria se aquecer, mesmo que ninguém vá a saber, aquele foi um momento mágico e inesquecível para mim, espero que para você também tenha sido. Sei apenas que depois ficamos uns dois ou três dias nos evitando, até percebermos que era besteira e voltamos a conversar normalmente.

Como sinto falta daquela nossa proximidade... Protegíamos-nos mutuamente, te defendia quando implicavam por você ser tão meigo e me protegia por todos sempre me verem como o arrogante e prepotente do palácio. Tínhamos tanta cumplicidade... Tanta pureza... Como pode com o tempo tudo se esvair desta forma? Como nossos deveres foram fazer de nossas vidas tão solitárias e melancolias? Afastamos-nos demais e agora pagamos o preço de nossas escolhas...

Lembro-me de tantas coisas que vivemos... Das confusões que nos metemos, das briguinhas tolas que participamos, das zuações que fazíamos secretamente... Recordo-me de todos os momentos que passei a seu lado, anjo radiante que ilumina meus sonhos e sempre está presente em minhas fantasias.

No dia que fomos explorar as passagens secretas do palácio, você estava apavorado, embora a idéia tivesse sido sua mesmo com toda sua curiosidade e eu te encorajava, mesmo que preocupado com o que podíamos encontrar, se você poderia se machucar ou se haveria algum perigo. Acabamos por encontrar algumas salas secretas impressionantes. Eram magníficas, apesar de empoeiradas, envelhecidas e cheias de teias de aranhas. Fizemos de uma sala tripla nosso esconderijo secreto, limpamos tudo com muito cuidado, re-decoramos, arrumamos e organizamos. Tudo de modo que o local ficou perfeito. Você logo achou no banheiro uma hidromassagem.

-Acha que ainda funciona?

Olhava para mim com aqueles lindos orbes rubis, enquanto mexia inconscientemente no cabelo. Tão belo como sempre foi, expirando uma mescla de sensualidade com inocência. A vontade que tive foi de pressioná-lo na parede e lhe provar os lábios, ver se ainda tinham o aquele mesmo maravilhoso sabor, mas logo sai do transe quando ouvi sua doce voz chamar meu nome.

-Não sei... Vamos descobrir?

Sorri para você, já abrindo a torneira. Para nossa total e completa surpresa ainda funcionava! No inicio a água saia suja de uma coloração meio acinzentada, contudo foi passando a ficar mais clara e límpida até estar completamente transparente. A água também era meio fria, porem ligando um outro mecanismo, fizemos com que esta esquentasse rapidamente.

-Vamos entrar?

Estava todo sorridente e empolgado olhando para mim com aquela carinha pedinte que só você sabe fazer, quase me rendi ao seu charme, mas tínhamos que pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo poderia causar. Aquela água não estava limpa no inicio e acabou sujando ainda mais a hidromassagem, poderíamos contrair alguma doença dessa forma... E jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.

-Não é melhor limparmos tudo primeiro?

Meu doce e cálido anjo logo fez um biquinho extremamente adorável e de protesto com a linda boquinha, mas terminou por concordar com a cabeça mudando o bico pra um manhoso e disso para uma expressão entusiasmada. Não foi a primeira vez que o vi mudar de expressões tão rapidamente, mesmo que tenha me derretido como se fosse.

Completamente entusiasmado quase que não me deixa ajudar a limpar e preparar nosso banho. O que esqueci de pensar foi que ficaríamos ambos nus na banheira de hidromassagem, por este motivo me espantei no momento que terminamos, já que começou a se despir sem o menor pudor. Porem, que ser completamente livre de maldades, simplesmente puro, sentiria vergonha de mostrar o corpo da forma que veio ao mundo?

-Não vai aproveitar a água quentinha também?

Só saio de meus devaneios ao me tocar de que já esta completamente sem roupa e já com este submerso na água límpida e perfumada. Só sua doce voz podia tirar-me de meus pensamentos, quais quer que fossem, sem irritar-me. Só seu sorriso verdadeiro e bondoso podiam retirar-me magoas e frustrações. Você era meu vicio, meu veneno e meu remédio, a cura para minha alma.

Sempre foi e desejo ao mesmo tempo que espero, que permaneça sendo: o meu apoio e abrigo, minha fraqueza, minha forte de coragem e determinação e aquilo que mais temo no mundo inteiro. Eternamente sera aquele que ilumina e fascina, que me torna o ser mais poderoso da face terrestre, mas que num simples piscar de olhos já pode fazer-me completamente fraco e destruir-me por inteiro.

Como é estranho o que chamam de amor. Todos o querem, entretanto, basta terem que de imediato preferem livrar-se da tragédia que é sentir-se aprisionado e livre, forte e insignificante, perfeito e o pior dos seres, corajoso e inseguro, felicíssimo e deprimido, sem controle algum, só que no caminho certo, faz parecer que tudo no mundo está absolutamente errado, enquanto não poderia estar mais correto. É uma mistura confusa e complicada, diria até, complexa, entre todos os opostos que puder imaginar, sendo a comunhão de todos estes em plena harmonia. Seria este o significado subentendido do famoso yin yang?

Estava mais que imerso, pode-se dizer até afundado, em meus próprios pensamentos, não estes que tenho agora com minhas memórias. Naquela hora tinha em mente coisas do gênero... Como aquela pele parecia ser macia, gostosa e suave e, de fato, eu sabia que o era. Como ele ficava absurdamente sexy e amável com a carinha de duvida que fazia. Como seus olhos eram expressivos e hipnotizastes, 'apenas' magníficos.

A cena após, sem duvida, foi hilária. Não para mim, que era a 'vitima', para ele sim. Como riu da minha cara de susto e surpresa ao jogar-me água molhando-me todo. Claro, que foi ótimo para retirar-me do transe de sua bela figura nua. Quase fiquei irritado com a 'meiga' brincadeira, contudo, não sei ficar bravo com meu anjo, simplesmente não consigo.

-Berich! Vai ficar aí parado o dia inteiro ou só até a água estar fria? Anda! Vem brincar comigo ou quer que eu vá ajudá-lo?

Obedeci prontamente com medo que logo começasse a fazer mais comentários constrangedores, ao menos a meu ver. Todos esses pequenos comentários, para ele tão inocentes e sem significado especial, porque, afinal, eu sei que nem se quer o atraio, para mim... Tornam-se uma legitima avalanche de emoções. Meus sentimentos ficam conturbados, minha mente flutua e recusa-se a retornar a realidade, obrigando-me a fantasiar. Deve ser o que denominam confusão amorosa...

Ainda não sei como consegui não ter uma ereção quando nossos corpos ficaram tão próximos. Conversávamos sobre amenidades, desfrutando de nosso momento de paz e tranqüilidade com a pessoa que mais era importante. Sim, pois eu era aquele de maior importância para você e você permanece sendo para mim. Acho que eu mesmo ainda era muito inocente... Não tinha tido sonhos molhados naquela época. Provavelmente este foi o fator de eu nem se quer ter me excitado quando lhe dei banho ou quando me deu banho.

Sinto tanta falta dessa época maravilhosa de nossas vidas. Já tinha conhecimento de meus sentimentos e queria conquistá-lo. O maior desejo era que fosse feliz com quem quer que se sentisse bem, alegre, seguro e protegido, e obviamente esperava que esse alguém fosse eu. Logo vi que essa vontade não era bem assim... O que verdadeiramente queria era tê-lo para mim, que fosse única e exclusivamente meu, que eu fosse o alguém a roubá-lo o coração, pensamentos e sonhos, que eu fosse o enviado de tornar a sua vida a mais feliz e magnífica de todas e que me pertencesse por completo, corpo, alma, mente e emoções.

O que me faz recordar do nosso pequeno passeio-exploração, nossa aventura na floresta próxima ao palácio. Tínhamos acordado muito cedo e rapidamente ficamos entediados, até que olhando para a janela me faz uma pergunta.

-O que era que tem mais para lá?

-Como assim?

-Depois da floresta talvez...

-Isso seria andar de mais, não concorda?

-É, você está certo... Então na clareira? Vamos ver o que a floresta esconde?

Quase sempre era você que tinha essas idéias que ocupavam nosso tempo nos livrando da monotonia, entretanto, nem sempre a culpa era sua. Eu também já nos meti em alguns probleminhas. No caso eu poderia muito bem dizer que não era uma boa idéia ou qualquer outra coisa assim, no lugar disso eu simplesmente concordei com outra idéia louca sua.

Uma hora após a decisão final, deixamos um aviso com os empregados e partimos para a nossa jornada de um dia, levando nossas mochilas com equipamentos e suprimentos como: garrafas com água, lanche para que fizéssemos um piquenique, um lanche extra, caso ficássemos mais tempo do que o esperado, uma muda de roupa, toalha, se nos molhássemos e kit de primeiros socorros, não esperávamos nos ferir, só que a possibilidade existe.

Passamos pelos portões do palácio ansiosos e até um pouco nervosos, ninguém tinha boas lembranças daquela floresta. Shido e Bado foram separados por uma superstição e Bado abandonado lá. Meu anjo teve seus pais assassinados, foi criado por perto, descobriu a verdade sobre seu 'mentor' e o matou ali. Se não me engano Fenhir perdeu sua família humana na mesma floresta, recebendo no lugar a família de lobos, que convenhamos, jamais vai substituir corretamente a perda. Siegfrid, Hagen e Thor eu sinceramente não dou a mínima para a história. E eu não tive exatamente algo ruim relacionado a mim. Minha família vem usado o poder da natureza a nosso favor, creio que por alguma tragédia do passado. O ponto é que muitos invejam esses poderes passados de geração por geração criados ali com auxilio da floresta. Ela ajudou a minha família e, pelo que noto, não foi de graça.

A floresta que, de certa forma, nos mantêm vivos, subitamente nos dá feridas que nunca iram cicatrizar, dores que nunca iremos esquecer e que infelizmente é o que nos torna cada vez mais fortes e cientes de nossos deveres e obrigações. Sei que ele está com um pouco angustiado de estar neste local tão horrível para si, mesmo mantendo esse sorriso em seus lábios.

-Mime... Está tudo bem?

Fita-me espantado por eu ter lido sua mente com tanta facilidade, mas quando se conhece alguém tão bem quanto nós nos conhecemos é impossível não saber o que se passa com o outro, até porque... Eu presto suma atenção nele. Eu o amo.

-Sim... Só estava lembrando de como eu vinha para esta parte constantemente...

-Já não pode mais voltar. Aquilo que fez, está feito... Ele não pode retornar, mas tenho certeza que ainda cuida de você.

O abraço carinhosamente dando apoio, só eu sei o quanto ele se arrepende de ter tirado a vida daquele que o criou. Fico ali lhe acariciando a nuca e passando conforto até que terminasse de chorar, parte-me o coração vê-lo neste estado. Assim que se recupera dos fantasmas do passado, adentramos mais a mata, conhecendo melhor o território, sempre marcando galhos de arvores com fitas que ele trouxera.

Estávamos caminhando, criando nossa própria trilha há horas, tanto que já se cansava e respirava ofegante. Fico com tanta pena de exigir mais de você que largo a mochila no chão pego alguns gravetos que estavam por perto e acendo uma fogueira para nos manter aquecidos enquanto descansamos um pouco. Depois de me 'acomodar' na neve sugiro de nós lancharmos.

Algum tempo depois deixo que ele continue descansando um pouco e vou correr um pouco mais para frente e ver o que tinha no caminho. Duvido que tenha sido a idéia mais inteligente de minha vida. Correr na neve não é uma idéia sensata quando se esta numa floresta, ainda mais quando é território desconhecido. Tropecei em algo que acredito ter sido uma pedra e disso sai escorregando pelo terreno meio inclinado por culpa da neve, ou melhor, do gelo até um penhasco. Desesperado, tentava me agarrar a qualquer galhinho que via pela frente ou pedras que logo desprendiam do solo e desbarrancavam e, claro, gritava por socorro.

Devo admitir que tive muita sorte de estar muito perto do nosso 'acampamento' e do meu anjo ter velocidade invejável, pois quando imaginei ser o meu fim e já rezava para que Odin protegesse minha alma, ele agarra minha mão. Aqueles contos estranhos sobre ver toda a nossa vida passar diante de nossos olhos é verdade afinal, só que só vemos os momentos mais marcantes, o que inclui tristezas da vida, e não é uma sensação agradável. Faz-nos ver quantas coisas gostaríamos de ainda fazer, quantos erros estúpidos cometemos e como morrer parece ser injusto. Abri meus olhos lentamente e fui sendo puxado para cima.

-Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito!

É o que me diz quando já estamos na segurança do 'acampamento' improvisado.

-Certo... Desculpe! Ao menos já sabemos o que tem mais adiante.

-Sim... Uma passagem só de ida para o outro mundo.

Ri fazendo gozação da minha cara e eu o acompanho, afinal... Foi mesmo minha culpa e eu merecia, alem do mais... Ele me salvou. Nesse momento de descontração lembro-me de ter trazido algo em especial. Busco na minha bagagem algo que com certeza o animaria, Marshmallows.

-Isso é o que eu penso que é?

Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes que conseguiriam iluminar toda Asgard se fossem uma lâmpada. Contagiado por sua alegria infantil sorrio de volta e entrego um pouco do doce para ele que comesse. O resultado foi um completamente lambuzado Mime. Tive uma vontade irresistível de limpar seu rostinho com minha língua e roubar-lhe um beijo, com tudo, contive-me da melhor forma possível: virei para o outro lado fazendo um tomate parecer pálido.

Estranhando minha súbita mudança de comportamento ele engatinha até mim e para ma minha frente, quando nossos olhares se cruzam as palavras passaram a serem desnecessárias, nossa comunicação estava sendo feita por nossos olhos que não se desgrudavam. Pouco a pouco nossos rostos se aproximaram e eu não me importo mais com o doce grudento em sua face, seus lábios tomam os meus no nosso segundo e não tão tímido beijo. Nossas línguas fazem reconhecimento das bocas que não sentiam há tanto tempo e dessa vez já sabíamos o que fazer, não estávamos mais com medo ou alguma insegurança. Ao findar do beijo permanece de olhos fechados como se ainda me sentisse e saboreasse. Não resistindo mais a minha insana vontade, começo a lambê-lo o rosto, o que a principio o assusta, mas logo deixa e ainda lambe a sujeira que fez no meu rosto ao me beijar.

O tempo passou tão acelerado que mal o sentimos, estava na hora de voltarmos e não queríamos. Quem gostaria de sair do calor dos braços do amado para uma longa caminhada? Por mais que estivesse frio e um vento gélido batesse conta nossa pele, era delicioso estamos agarradinhos nos aquecendo com nossos corpos e amor, aproveitando o tempo com trocas de leves caricias.

Por fim, voltamos aos nossos aposentos, tomamos banho e tivemos uma refeição decente. O problema foi na hora de dormir... Sentia falta do seu corpo junto ao meu, felizmente sentiu o mesmo e veio meigamente até meu quarto bater na porta para pedir permissão de dormir comigo. Assenti, dando espaço na cama e permitindo que se cobrisse com meus lençóis e cobertores, abraçado a mim. Dormimos juntos, um acalentando o outro e eu sonhando que ficaríamos juntos pelo resto da eternidade.

**O cantinho da autora:**

Pan: Ai! Que bonitinho! Beri-kun você é tão romântico... ((olhinhos brilhantes))  
Alberich: e você é lunática demais. ((sentado numa poltrona irritado))  
Pan: viu, Mime? Ele é tão malvado comigo! ç.ç logo eu! A sua maior fã do ocidente! Que o amo tanto... Que o fiz ficar com um alguém tão maravilhoso como você! ((rios de lagrimas nos olhos))  
Mime: por que só do ocidente?  
Pan: É porque no oriente ele tem sites só dele... E que eu amo de paixão.  
Mime: hn... Entendo. ((sorri e se vira para o Alberich)) Albe... Ela está certa. Você está sendo ingrato com ela... Olha só essa carinha. A Pan é uma menina doce e meiga. ((faz carinho na cabeça da autora))  
Alberich: claro... Linda, doce e meiga ((sarcástico))  
Mime: por que essa raiva? ((o abraça carinhosamente))  
Alberich: ela adora me ridicularizar.  
Pan: PROTESTO!!! Eu te amo ((agarra))  
Mime: ((empurra um pouco a autora)) ele ainda é meu namorado, Pan  
Pan: é... Às vezes eu esqueço como um certo alguém pode ser ciumento.  
Alberich e Pan: depois ainda dizem que escorpianos que são muito ciumentos. ((reviram os olhos))  
Mime: escorpião não é o único que zela por seu relacionamento. ((corado))  
Pan: oh... Que lindo! Vou deixá-los a sós então. ((pisca e sai correndo depois de ter bloqueado o PC e o desligado))


	3. 1,2 Lembranças

**Nota:  
**Blah blah blah...  
CDZ não é meu. … é do tio Kuku, ou Massami Kuramada para os menos íntimos.  
Os direitos autorais ESTAVAM sob minha posse. Até que o ignorante do Thor esquecer a porta aberta e os lobos do Fenhir destruírem os papeis... T-T é a vida... eu ainda mato ele!

**Capitulo 01 – Parte 2 – Memórias:**

Hoje vejo por minha janela a neve branquinha lá fora sendo colorida pelo entardecer. Ver a imagem do final do dia trás a minha memória um dia semelhante, que tinha um agravante, era inicio de nevasca. Continuo a pensar nesses devaneios de como eram nossas vidas... Nada poderá voltar a ser como antes, nada fará aquela felicidade voltar, nada o trará puro e inocente de volta para mim... Porque o tempo não retorna do seu curso. Porém, nada me impede de prosseguir na minha viajem no tempo da minha mente.

Os dias estavam se passando de forma estranha, bem fora do natural. Em ainda pleno outono tínhamos dias frios e chuvosos, se não havia chuva, estava nublado com um céu acinzentado. E como a tendência sempre foi a piorar, não tinha dado outra: de frio o tempo passou a congelante, de chuvoso passou a ter risco de nevasca, mas até então só nevava sem parar.

Num dia tão horrendo quanto aquele nossa 'maravilhosa' princesa decide sem mais nem menos que MEU lindo e meigo anjo iria junto de Shido e Bado fazer reconhecimento territorial, como se não houvesse guardas competentes o bastante parra fazer isso ou que os gêmeos incestuosos não tivessem capacidade para a 'missão'.

Dessa forma meu doce Mime é enviado para ficar de 'babá' daqueles dois lunáticos tarados, ao invés de me fazer companhia ao lado da lareira quentinha, ambos enroladinhos num cobertor grosso, dividindo o conforto de nossos corpos, conversando animadamente sobre qualquer coisa a toa e tomando chocolate quente. Enfim... Curtindo um ao outro, aproveitando o findar de nossa infância e verdadeira entrada na adolescência, como qualquer pessoa normal. Aproveitando a tarde para o que eu chamava de namorar, mesmo que secretamente.

Passei o dia tentando relaxar, na vã esperança de que retornaria em breve e pularia de repente em meus braços desculpando-se da demora, entretanto as horas corriam e nada de aparecer. Esforçava-me para não pensar em besteiras como os pervertidos que o acompanhavam retirando sua inocência ou eles o maltratando ou... Não podia imaginar sem estar completamente aflito e mais preocupado com seu bem estar.

Um vento forte soprava lá fora, uma nevasca estava próxima de acontecer, não pude deixar de temer por você e nem de acreditar que provavelmente estaria morrendo de frio, chegando até a tremer. A minha volta todos estavam em seus afazeres normais, me ignoravam por completo, e me questiono se não preferia que fosse assim mesmo. Acho que não me agradaria dar um passo inquieto e receber uma enxurrada de perguntas como "Você está bem?" "Quer um chazinho para se acalmar?" "O que aconteceu para que esteja assim?" e coisas do gênero, como se já não fosse obvio que não estou legal e só quero que meu amado volte logo são e salvo.

Retirei pensamentos inúteis da cabeça e fui pegar um chá calmante, não iria me fazer ficar como gostaria, com tudo, ao menos aliviaria um pouco. Então quando estou retornando para a biblioteca encontro os guerreiros das estrelas Zeta andando calmamente pelo corredor, aparentemente tinham acabado de chegar.

-Shido, Bado. Onde está o Mime?

-Não está com você? Nós nos separamos há um tempo.

-Pensamos que ele havia voltado para o palácio.

-Bom... Deixa para lá. Ele deve estar bem afinal.

Eles responderam a minha pergunta e voltaram a andar como se nada houvesse acontecido. Naquele momento tive tanto ódio dos dois que poderia tê-los matado se meu desespero não fosse maior. Ele sumiu! Ninguém sabia onde ele se encontrava... Ninguém o viu desde que saiu para cumprir as ordens da 'soberana'... Medo, aflição, agonia e desespero se misturavam dentro de mim enquanto o procurava por todos os cantos do palácio, até os mais remotos. Tudo só piorava, pois cada para local que eu fosse não conseguia encontrá-lo.

Tomado pela desesperança, vejo-me sem alternativas, você não estava no palácio, tinha essa certeza, pego minha mochila, coloco tudo que pudesse precisar lá dentro e saio o mais rápido que podia rumo à floresta e redondezas. Meu medo de perdê-lo para sempre movia meu corpo adiante cada vez mais rápido, cada segundo a mais sem você parecia tirar de mim um pedaço do meu corpo, como se eu me ferisse cada vez mais fisicamente.

Não sei se cheguei a me forçar ao máximo, mas sabia que o salvaria mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida. O tempo estava terrível, o vento forte e cortante e o frio capaz de congelar não me eram importantes, eu não ligava para o que acontecia com meu corpo, porque minha mente estava fixa em onde poderia achá-lo. Não sentia dor, não sentia frio, não sentia o vento cortando minha pele, só sentia meu coração se rachando em vários pedacinhos.

Estava quase parando de procurá-lo por ter realmente começado uma nevasca e minhas esperanças já terem quase se esvaído por completo quando vejo algo avermelhado no meio daquela paisagem branca e sem vida. Encaminho-me até lá devagar por estar contra o vento e já estar muito cansando, agarrando-me ao meu último fiapo de esperança.

-MIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grito seu nome ao estar bem mais próximo do 'algo avermelhado'. Por sorte, graças a Odin, ouço em resposta repetidos "Aqui! Aqui!". Continuei a andar e pude ver que o que tinha me guiado até perto de onde você estava era um cachecol que ficara preso num galho das inúmeras arvores dali.

Assusto-me ao vê-lo caído no chão de barriga para baixo com um grande tronco de árvore prendendo um de seus pés, só então reparo alguns rasgos em suas roupas. O tornozelo quebrado não era seu único ferimento, tinha certeza, mas por hora me concentrei em soltá-lo.

O troco era bem mais pesado do que parecia, tive que fazer muito esforço para retirá-lo de cima de você. Ouvia seus gemidos doloridos toda vez que puxava um pouco. Finalmente consegui. O peguei no colo e rumei a uma caverna que havia visto no caminho. Não tinha condições de voltarmos ao palácio no meio de uma nevasca que só piorava, seria suicídio.

Acomodados na caverna, faço uma fogueira e me aproximo mais para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Levanto um pouco para verificar se seu tornozelo estava quebrado ou torcido ou se, com sorte, era só uma dor muscular acompanhada de inchaço. Infelizmente meu primeiro julgamento estava certo.

Acaricio seu rosto e arrasto a mochila para o meu lado, retiro de dentro dela a caixa de primeiros socorros, limpo a ferida com um pano e molhado com água oxigenada, aproveito para desinfetar também e em seguida imobilizo o local com talas, ataduras e esparadrapo.

-Mi... Onde mais você se machucou?

Pergunto preocupado. Fitando seus olhos para não haver riscos de que mentisse para mim. Mexo no seu cabelo, fazendo um delicado e cuidadoso cafuné, apenas para tranqüilizá-lo e permitir-me sentir a maciez dos fios loiros alaranjados, enquanto esperei sua resposta. Entretanto notei que você estava se derretendo todo, parecia um pequeno gatinho manhoso. A muito custo resisti a seus desejos e paro bruscamente fazendo com que soltasse um resmungo e me olhasse ligeiramente irritado e contrariado, assim o repreendo com meu olhar.

-Eu só estou com alguns arranhões bobos. Não precisa se preocupar, Albe. Nem está ardendo... O meu cosmos vai resolver isso.

-Tá bom então... Eu estava muito preocupado com você, sabia?

Vejo-o corar quando o abraço, o colocando sobre mim com carinho, para deixá-lo mais confortável e para que eu pudesse estar realmente bem juntinho dele e admiti então em voz baixa que ele era a pessoa mais especial para mim. Recomeço a carícia que há segundos atrás eu fazia e tinha sido obrigado a parar. Meu coração estava feliz de tê-lo em meus braços novamente, seria melhor se não fosse a meio de uma situação tão ruim, mas ainda assim sentia-me bem, até porque eu estava com a sensação de dever cumprido por tê-lo salvo.

-Albe... Você me ama?

Espantei-me com a pergunta. Desde nosso primeiro beijo estivemos normais um com o outro, com tudo, desde que me salvou de cair do penhasco estivemos cada vez mais próximos, tanto que eu secretamente nos denominava de namorados, mesmo que antes os outros já brincassem dizendo que éramos. De qualquer forma nunca tínhamos falado sobre isso antes... Apenas ficávamos quando dava vontade.

Olhei aquela bela face curiosa e que por alguma razão aparentava esperança e ansiedade, ao menos aos meus olhos. Engulo em seco e reúno coragem admirando aquele cálido anjo tão inocente e tão sensível. Seria pecado amar e desejar tanto assim um anjo perdido na Terra? Afastei da minha mente todos aqueles pensamentos desconexos e desnecessários e declaro antes de ter tempo de arrepender-me desse possível erro.

-Sim. Eu o amo... Amo mais que a mim mesmo, amo mais que qualquer outra coisa... Você é meu doce anjo, sem você eu não vivo. Não suportaria ficar sem vê-lo, sem ouvir sua voz, observar que a cada dia suas melodias são mais belas e incríveis... Amo-te com todas as minhas forças e de todo o meu ser.

Sem que eu pudesse ter percebido disse tudo que sentia, sendo que poderia ter dado um simples e claro "sim, eu te amo" ou uma declaração de amor e devoção mais suave, nítida, carinhosa, mais romântica e não melosa. Ainda tinha a minha possível rejeição, só que alguém realmente pensa nesses momentos?

Foi sua vez de ficar assustado, com toda certeza não esperava que eu dissesse algo tão profundo, e até meio exagerado, mesmo que verdadeiro, assim e nem com tanta facilidade. As únicas palavras que me dá de volta são subentendidas no beijo caloroso a mim dado.

Sugava meus lábios, massageava cada cantinho da minha boca, vez ou outra mordiscando meu lábio inferior ou o superior e brincava com minha língua, ora a deixando tocar na sua, ora a afastando ou mordendo. Dessa vez eu não estava no comando, não tinha o controle, e devo confessar que foi uma experiência estonteante ser dominado. Adorei ficar como seu brinquedo, você fazendo o que queria e quando queria comigo.

Acabamos adormecidos com tantos beijos sucessivos. Provavelmente foi uma das minhas melhores noites, considerando que atualmente apesar dos boatos a meu respeito, permaneço virgem. Dormi maravilhosamente bem e ao despertar no dia seguinte tive o prazer de vislumbrá-lo adormecido com poucos raios de sol sob seu rosto. Não era a mais um anjo, era um deus e o principal: era o meu deus, só meu. O deus dono e responsável pelo meu coração. O coração de aparência de gelo, mas que internamente era quente e apaixonado.

Não demorou muito para que ele acordasse e me sorrisse dando um sonolento "bom dia" junto de um delicioso beijo. Ele jamais soube o quanto eu apreciava esses gestos meigos de sua parte e o como desejo ter tudo de volta, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar minha própria vida para receber uns estantinhos a mais... Eu morreria feliz. Se bem que, naquela hora eu fitava seus olhos, seus lábios, seus cabelos esvoaçarem-se com o vento que neles batia e o conjunto de tudo, gravando para sempre no meu coração.

-Mi... Como você foi parar lá preso no meio da neve? Aqueles dois lhe fizeram algo?

-Não, não! A culpa não é deles... É minha mesmo. Nós dividimos o local em três partes, cada um ficaria com um lado e depois nos encontraríamos no palácio. Quando eu estava terminando escorreguei e sai rolando... Só depois que acordei vi aquele tronco na minha na minha perna e senti aquela dor aguda... Eu me descuidei e fiquei daquele jeito. Não os culpe... Por favor.

Ficamos conversando mais até o vento enfraquecer e podermos voltar para casa, claro que eu carregando nossas coisas e o trazendo no colo o caminho inteiro. Antes de atravessarmos os portões ele me puxa para outro beijo, este também sob o seu comando foi completamente diferente do outro de "boa noite", não foi urgente e quente como se nossas vidas estivessem na boca um do outro, o que de certa forma é verdade, foi mais carinhoso, meigo e inocente, bem calmo e sem pressa alguma, 'apenas' um contato para expressarmos o amor que sentíamos e um selo de confirmação.

-Albe... Eu te amo... Muito mesmo. Nunca se esqueça disso, ta?

Foi o que disse em voz baixa, inteiramente corado, ao encerrar o beijo. A partir daquele instante éramos oficialmente comprometidos. Eu com ele e ele comigo. Éramos consagradamente namorados. Era finalmente meu e eu ainda não creio que nos dias atuais essa felicidade tenha escapado por entre os meus dedos.

Posso afirmar com convicção que os beijos e o excesso de carinho me deixaram mal acostumado. Foi difícil voltar ao normal... Mais que doloroso foi entender que não ganharia mais seus afagos. Por essas e outras razões que reviver esse passado, ainda a pouco adormecido, é tão doce e amargo. Trás de volta a vida tudo aquilo que já se foi... Abre as feridas que já tinham cicatrizado e ameniza a dor da minha alma.

Estou nesse momento andando nos corredores quase desérticos de Valhala, como sempre, sozinho e pensativo. Se em meu interior choro lágrimas sangrentas de uma dor horrível e praticamente impossível de se sobreviver, por fora eu inibo as poucas pessoas que me lançam olhares. Todos me desejam, gostariam de ter meu corpo, mas se apavoram com o que podem encontrar no relacionamento. Há quem ache meu sorriso sarcástico algo irresistível, com tudo, o normal é temê-lo. Essa solidão não me dói, o que me dói é não tê-lo. Um dia irei superar... Ao menos é o que espero.

O sol lá fora começa a aparecer, com seus raios perfurando as pálidas nuvens que bloqueavam seu caminho. Na falta do que fazer e na ausência de vontade de afundar-me nos meus queridos e preciosos livros, desço as escadarias passo a passo como se nada pudesse me abalar e temendo em minha mente encontra-lo a passar pelos corredores. Dirijo-me até um banco afastado, retiro a neve dali vendo como logo esta derreteria não deixando rastros, concentro-me na bela paisagem a minha volta. Logo a primavera chegaria e o cenário branco sumiria dando espaço para pequenas flores brotarem em volta.

Abaixo-me um pouco e toco com as pontas dos dedos as pétalas alvas de uma pequenina flor adiantada que não se importava com a temperatura ainda baixa. Isso desperta em minha mente lembranças de um ocorrido também de quando éramos unidos e inseparáveis. Da época que eu tinha certeza de que me amava como sempre te amei. Mesmo que agora queria esquecer...

Nunca entendi ao certo como foi que conseguiu pegar um resfriado em pena primavera se no inverno inteiro passou bem alegre, feliz e saltitante, mais que energético e cheio de vida e saúde. Unicamente fiquei sabendo que estava doente por não vê-lo o dia inteiro e em busca de uma explicação fui ao seu quarto, o encontrando mais branco que o normal, o nariz avermelhado, enfiado na cama com vários cobertores e espirrando. Não precisava ser o gênio de Asgard como eu para se tocar de que ele estava mal.

Entrei no recinto e fechei a porta atrás de mim com cuidado para não fazer barulho, já tinha reparado que estava adormecido em sua cama. Ponho a mão na sua testa afetuosamente para checar se estaria com febre ou não, felizmente ainda não estava, mas por via das dúvidas saio e vou pegar o que realmente importa: toalhinhas, um jarro com água, um copo, remédios e termômetro. Obviamente fui trazendo um pouco de cada vez, aproveitei para trazer lenços de papel e uma bandeja com um almoço variado e nutritivo para ele, já que eu já tinha almoçado.

Esperei pacientemente até que despertasse, o que parecia que seria nunca. Cansado de tanto aguardar, beijei seu rosto e fiquei acariciando o mesmo ou lhe fazendo um cafuné tentando despertá-lo. Como nada fez efeito passei a chacoalhá-lo até que acordasse.

-Ai ai ai! Albe! O que é que você tá fazendo?

Perguntou-me sonolento esfregando os olhos e espirrando em seguida. Acabei tendo que conter o riso. Estava mesmo engraçado vê-lo todo confuso sobre o que acontecia a sua volta. Só a situação não era boa... Temia que piorasse de sua 'inofensiva' gripe.

-Apenas te acordei para que se alimentasse.

Sorrio divertido e deposito a bandeja em seu colo quando se senta, com o máximo de cuidado, e ele logo fez uma cara de desagrado ao ver a quantidade de comida e algumas coisas que, por assim dizer, 'não eram de seu interesse', fora também os xaropes e comprimidos.

-Você não quer que eu coma tudo isso, né?

Ele se arriscou a comentar quase que como uma suplica para mim, tentando mesmo fazer-me mudar de idéia. Às vezes tento entender como que um ser tão manhoso assim pode se tornar um guerreiro deus, ainda mais capturar meu coração de uma forma tão definitiva, fazendo-me amá-lo mais do que a mim mesmo.

-Tudo não, mas a maior parte, sim. Anda, nem tem tanto assim. Come e pára de reclamar.

Acabei cedendo à parte de seu desejo, não havia como resistir. Vi seu beicinho irritado e contrariado com suma adoração. Era impossível não achá-lo atraente. Adorava seu sorriso e a expressão angelical que fazia ao tocar. Obviamente acabo hoje sentindo falta dele tocando aquela harpa, criando belas melodias, ficando, de tão envolvido, com a face serena e calma.

Ficamos longos minutos em silêncio e eles se assemelhavam há horas, ou talvez dias... Eu o fitando, assistindo-o devorar os alimentos que eu havia trazido, como se fosse algo realmente muitíssimo interessante, e ele comendo, vez ou outra me dirigindo o olhar, voltando àqueles lindos rubis a mim, e rindo toda vez que eu possivelmente fazia uma cara muito de bobo apaixonado. Eu sabia que fazia caras assim, por mais ridículo que fosse, era inevitável.

-O que tanto olha, 'Doutor'?

Sim. Eu estranhei muito a forma como se dirigiu a mim e não podia negar: ele passava tempo demais comigo para ter pego parte do MEU sarcasmo. Afinal... Não me recordo dele ter feito brincadeiras desse tipo anteriormente, mas só de ver seu sorriso cristalino, senti meu coração se aquecer e não pude evitar acariciar sua face e lhe dar um suave beijo em sua testa antes de vocalizar o que sentia, e que infelizmente ainda sinto, de mais sincero, o que creio que jamais sentirei por outro alguém.

-Eu te amo, só isso.

Ele cora, ficando ainda mais belo e adorável que normalmente, como se fosse mesmo possível... Era magnífico e estonteante poder passar aquelas pequenas e curtas horas ao lado de meu amado, cuidando dele, sendo necessário para sua melhora, por mais mimado que ele fosse, e por minha culpa, claro, era umas das melhores sensações que tive o prazer de conhecer.

Logicamente não desgrudei dele o dia inteiro, fazendo de tudo para que melhorasse logo, o paparicando o tempo todo e usando de todo meu autocontrole para não lhe roubar beijos extremamente molhados e 'sufocantes', cheios de significados. Os dias que se sucederam foram quase uma repetição deste mesmo, quase iguais, devo acrescentar, isso até que meu anjo da música ficasse completamente recuperado de sua enfermidade e pudesse voltar para a nossa antiga vida normal juntos.

**O cantinho da autora:**

Pan: Sabe Beri... São coisas assim que me dão idéias de fanart...  
Alberich: ((interrompe)) não ouse!  
Pan: Mas... Ia ficar tão bonito! E... EU PRECISO TREINAR HOMEM! ((rios de lagrimas nos olhos))  
Mime: ((abraça ela)) Albe! Você nem sabe o que ela ia desenhar!  
Alberich: E pretendo continuar sem saber.  
Mime: Vamos dar uma chance... ((carinha meiga e fofa))  
Alberich: Isso é trapaça! E você sabe como ela adora me ridicularizar!  
Mime: Bom... Só ouvir não vai nos matar. E também... É graças a ela que estamos juntos.  
Pan: ((já tinha parado de chorar, agora só ouvia atentamente))  
Alberich: Ou seja... Estamos em divida com ela...  
Mime: É mais ou menos isso, eu acho...  
Alberich: Ok ok... Vai logo, Pan.  
Pan: Mê... O que você acha de uma fanart do alberich de medico cuidando de você?  
Mime: Eu... er... acho uma boa idéia ((muito corado))  
Alberich: É... eu esperava coisa pior.  
Pan: Não se preocupe! Eu SEMPRE posso piorar! ((sorrisinho sarcástico mor)) Ainda pretendo fazer o casamento de vocês. ((risada diabólica enquanto sai andando))  
Alberich: E você ainda diz que ela é uma criança normal e meiga.


	4. 1,3 Passado

**Notas:  
**Todos já sabem, mas não custa lembrar:  
CDZ era meu! Eu ajudei muito o tio Kuku.  
Só que pela terceira vez eu perdi meus direitos autorais! ¬¬"  
Dessa vez por culpa do INCOPETENTE do Hagen que ao invés de arquivar os papeis, os colocou na maquina de triturar! U.ú  
Mas tudo bem Ò.ó eu posso recuperá-los novamente!  
Até lá... os créditos são do tio Kuku, ou Massami Kuramada para os menos íntimos.

**Capitulo 01 – Parte 3 – Lembranças:**

Seria pedir demais que os bons momentos de nossa vida nunca parassem de acontecer ou que ao menos congelassem o tempo para continuarmos vivendo aquele período para sempre. Só que sendo eu um guerreiro diferente de todos os outros, ainda mais dos humanos normais, posso afirmar com toda certeza que se fosse assim não haveria graça alguma.

O ser pensante, que filosofa, que sonha e elabora mil e uma coisas, não se contenta com o que já tem, quer sempre mais, por isso é ensinado desde o inicio de sua vida sobre certas regras. O enorme problema é que nunca alguém ensina que sem os momentos trágicos, sem a dor e a tristeza, que sem sentir ao menos uma vez vontade de acabar com a própria vida está mesma não faz sentido, pois não se reconhece a felicidade, não se sabe o que é mesmo bom, enfim... Que tudo têm e precisa de um equilíbrio.

Sei perfeitamente bem que esta não é a primeira vez que tenho o insano anseio pela minha morte, afinal... Gênios, apesar de tudo, passam pela adolescência como qualquer outro, tendo conflitos internos e essas vontades absurdas, e incrivelmente, conhecem os sentimentos do homem, porque se não conhecessem não conseguiriam entender e se destacar.

Seja como for, os humanos tem ânsia pela arte e sem ela não conseguem viver. Escreve, desenha, pinta, esculpi, canta, declama, recita, não para emocionar ou expor-se e sim para extravasar seus sentimentos, se exibir, recordar o que tem para fazer, não deixar uma idéia passar despercebida ou somente retratar o que vê a sua volta na vã tentativa de fazer com que os outros pensem da mesma forma ou tornar este algo imortal, eterno.

Só que os quadros e as esculturas podem ter qualquer interpretação, o autor não pode controlar os pensamentos do receptor, porém na literatura é diferente. Com textos e poemas o criador permanece impotente quanto ao controle de pensamentos daquele que vê sua obra, mas direciona seus pensamentos. A mente das pessoas que lêem uma estória jamais vai muito alem do que o que o autor deseja. Livros têm um grande poder de influencia quando bem escritos, o dote de fazer a mente divagar, não propriamente mudar uma pessoa, embora alguns fracos possam ser transmutados.

Os livros sempre tiveram a capacidade de me fazer esquecer problemas e me transportar para outros mundos, universos, dimensões paralelas e qualquer espaço de tempo, desde o mais antigo e longínquo ao futurístico que desperta tanta curiosidade de todos, menos a minha. Prefiro o presente, o futuro não importa, eu posso não estar nele, então 'só' isso já o faz um lugar ruim. Já o passado, mesmo que ele não me tenha, dá valiosas lições, o que acaba sendo útil e interessante.

Ironicamente, a culpa de meu gosto pela literatura é dele. Sempre fui uma criança inteligente, acima da media, afinal, possuo QI alto, mas ler não me chamava atenção. Aprendo rápido, sei e sabia como analisar as coisas, então lia apenas por prazer na falta do que fazer. Foi vendo sua grande apreciação pela leitura que passei a ter fascínio por ela.

Não precisei de muito tempo para me perder no magnífico mundo da leitura, o qual nunca mais abandonei. Se me sentia perdido, irritado, chateado ou mesmo extasiado lia agradando ao meu ser. Todo e qualquer momento era bom para fazê-lo, assim comecei a escrever também. Criei poemas, pequenas estórias, por falta de paciência, porém não lhe mostrei uma de minhas criações se quer. Jamais se comparariam com a forma como ordena as notas musicais de sua harpa.

O tempo todo estávamos trocando livros. Sugeria-me um e eu lhe apresentava outros, constantemente eu lia em voz alta para seu deleite ou trocávamos e fazia-me ir direto ao paraíso, experimentar das melhores sensações, como a de deitar minha cabeça em seu colo e ter meus cabelos afagados por suas suaves e delicadas mãos. Muitas vezes cheguei a quase adormecer em meio do toque tão macio na minha cabeça e o som aveludado de sua voz contando o romance do livro.

Ao menos uma vez a cada dia íamos a biblioteca ficar conversando baixinho ou apenas cumprir nossa rotina tão peculiar, única e prazerosa a nosso ver. Na verdade não importava o que eu fazia ou aonde eu ia, só queria tê-lo ao meu lado. Sem duvidas algo infantil, tolo e apaixonado, típico de alguém que passou tempo demais vendo contos de fadas e de fato eu passei. Nessa época, esse tipo de conto era o que mais líamos e eu fui estúpido de não ter percebido que nenhum daqueles contos se referia a homossexuais, era sempre uma bela dama e lindo cavalheiro.

Sonhos que se tornam realidade com um toque de mágica. Uma verdadeira piada, forma de enganar as crianças, fazê-las pensar que o mundo é belo e encantado, que elas podem fazer tudo o que desejarem e vão sempre encontrar um 'felizes para tudo o sempre', iludi-las quanto à existência de seres maldosos e corrompidos que desejam lhes fazer mal. Seres, pois não podem ser chamados de pessoas por não possuem razão, que estupram, matam e querem destruir a vida de pobres mortais que tinham sonhos e, inocentes, acreditavam que batalhando os realizariam pelo mundo ser justo, o que não é verdade.

Livros podem ser a ruína por iludir, mas podem ser estupendos ao servir como forma de ensino e aprendizado. Quem observa pode aprender sem se ferir, coisa que todos os adolescentes insistem em não ver e alguns adultos nunca aprendem, exatamente por não ter se ferido demais ainda. Por essas e outras mais que um livro pode ser muito bem educativo sem ser didático ou paradidático.

Só que há coisas que deveriam ser mais bem escondidas de crianças... O que revive a minha memória quanto a certa vez em que por algum infortúnio, ao qual não recordo, acabamos por encontrar na nossa, agora só minha, tão amada biblioteca uma obra, diga-se de passagem, imprópria para menores, que atiçou e muito nossa já tão aguçada curiosidade.

Encaramo-nos curiosos como se questionássemos um ao outro o que seria esse livro tão estranho, sobre o que ele era, entre outras diversas dúvidas, apenas com o olhar e ao notar que não tínhamos essas respostas pegamos o livro como se estivéssemos combinados e logo ocupamos nosso lugar de sempre para iniciar nossa leitura. Foi com extrema vergonha que vimos, ali estampadas nas páginas, inúmeras imagens nada castras de poses sensuais. Conforme virávamos as páginas encontrávamos cada vez mais posições sexuais e nos acanhávamos ainda mais, até que não agüentando mais ver aquelas figuras, fecho o livro, até com certa repulsa, e o jogo em algum canto, tomando apenas o cuidado de não danificá-lo.

Não conseguia olhar para o seu rosto, muito menos conseguia o fitar nos olhos, enquanto ele não tirava os orbes inocentes de mim. Passamos minutos ou horas apenas naquele trágico e constrangedor silencio, um silencio quase fúnebre se não fosse por nossas faces coradas e tamanha timidez que nos assolava, para que então, depois de um tempo tão indeterminado, ele falasse um uma voz bem baixa e contida que não entendia porque eu estava tão calado e quieto.

Logicamente não podia culpá-lo. Era puro e imaculado como nenhum outro ser humano seria, somente ele, por ser uma divindade tão cálida e ingênua, um verdadeiro anjo na Terra. Ainda não entendo por qual motivo eles estava tão corado quanto eu. Talvez por uma parte de si ter entendido algo, mesmo que recusando a compreensão da visão. Fosse como fosse ignorei e tirando coragem, não se define de onde, pedi simplesmente que esquecêssemos o que por infortúnio vimos e procurássemos outra estória romântica, a preferência literária do meu amado.

Tal acontecimento acabou sendo a influencia que eu necessitava para o meu primeiro sonho erótico. Já éramos adolescentes e os hormônios afloravam trazendo estranhos sentimentos e desejos, fazendo com que rapidamente eu soubesse definir a mim mesmo como homossexual e, devido a informação que eu tinha todo e total acesso, não ter nojo da minha preferência pelo mesmo sexo, ainda mais sabendo do quão sincero era o amor que nutria em meu coração.

Ainda tento esquecer do maldito sonho devasso que tive naquela noite, procuro envenenar a fonte de meus sentimentos ou cortá-los, arrancando de mim todo o sofrimento que sinto atualmente por não possuí-lo ao meu lado como meu namorado, por não ser mais correspondido, por ter sido tão cruelmente trocado por alguém que nem se quer sabe valorizar e apreciá-lo da forma correta. Infelizmente por mais que eu tente, nada me faz deixar de amá-lo assim e é por esta razão que desejo ardentemente escapar daqui, conhecer novas pessoas, mantendo viva a esperança de que vou amar outro e ser feliz. O problema é que este pensamento me causa asco e dessa forma aprimoro o ódio por todos a minha volta, essa infeliz humanidade.

Ao menos agora sei que toda a minha frieza quanto aos assuntos de defesa do mundo, minha indiferença sobre tudo e todos e minha mais pura arrogância são minha defesa. Sadista, narcisista e egocêntrico eu sempre fui, são características minhas, porém meu pouco caso com o que chamo de resto, as coisas que até podem ter importância e para mim é que são nada, é apenas a prova de que sou um humano. O homem pode mentir dizendo que se preocupa mesmo, porém a verdade é outra. Só se importa com o que lhe diz respeito, com que lhe interessa.

Nunca esquecerei do que vivemos juntos, já me conformei. Sendo por não me importar mais em tentar mentir para mim que sei mentir tão bem a todos a minha volta. Os tolos que acreditam que jamais seria capais de me apaixonar, que meu coração é mais frio e gélido que todo o gelo fora dos arredores do palácio, que não presto e vivo cercado de amantes fogosos que só amam e adoram o meu corpo. Nada que chegue se quer perto da verdade, já que amo há mais de seis anos o mesmo ser, um anjo caído. Meu coração não é feito de gelo ou pedra, mas há muito já se quebrou em mil partes e os possíveis amantes que eu tivesse seriam cruelmente mortos, por mim mesmo, por jamais conseguirem satisfazer meu espírito.

Sei que realmente a muito me tornei alguém que não pode ser chamado de puro e inocente, já cansaram de vê-me na biblioteca até tarde da noite lendo contos nada puritanos ou castros e sim devassos, não nego que o que mais faço é lê-los. Tudo pelo incidente daquela fatídica noite. Às vezes pergunto-me se não foi nela que me 'transformei' neste que todos hoje conhecem e até temem. Impossível de dizer, entretanto não deixa de ser uma hipótese aceitável e até com certo sentido.

É surpreendente a forma como gradativamente sinto-me mais e mais entediado neste lugar. Nada há para se fazer no palácio, não há novas missões ou estúpidas festas de confraternização, nem se quer competições esportivas ou intelectuais. Sinto-me fadado a morrer de tanta monotonia e solidão, talvez desgosto também.

Dizem que destruindo a mente o corpo fica sem reação, pena que com grandes e poderosos guerreiros não funcione desta forma. Meu corpo, como exemplo, foi bem treinado demais para ser influenciado por um mero abatimento da minha mente, jamais morreria assim. Só com uma morte cerebral, mas não tenho tendência a ser inconseqüente ou masoquista o suficiente, logo isso se descarta.

Perdido em mim mesmo, deitado em minha cama, fitando a janela com profundo desinteresse. Quem poderia imaginar que o mais astuto guardião da 'suprema' líder Hilda ficaria nesse estado por culpa de um amor não mais correspondido? Ainda mais que ele já tivesse imaginado e tentado descobrir de todas as maneiras possíveis o que o outro teria que ele mesmo não tinha para que o anjo o abandonasse, entretanto nada vem em mente? Patético, mesmo sendo verdade, é terrivelmente patético.

Preciso deixar de pensar, já que distrair a mente não mais funciona. Deveria superar enfim. Contudo, minhas tentativas foram todas frustradas. Mime marcou a mim como ninguém um dia conseguirá fazê-lo. Necessito dormir e não tê-lo povoando meus sonhos, não ansiá-lo mais. Tudo sem morrer para conseguir obter o que tanto desejo: esquecê-lo e ser 'feliz'.

Dirijo-me até a cozinha, soltando um suspiro longo e frustrado, a fim de pegar qualquer comprimido que me nocauteasse e enviasse diretamente a um mundo onde estaria seguro de mim mesmo. Rapidamente encontro o que queria e quando finalmente ira tomá-lo e dar um fim temporário aos meus aparentes eternos problemas, a soberana me aparece pedindo que eu a ajudasse com alguns tratados e outras negociações. Nunca nos demos bem, embora ela bem que tentasse ser minha amiga, não gosto dela. Não amizades a parte, até que tenho um respeito considerável a esta mimada.

A incapacidade de Hilda de entender o que deveria ser feito e por que, acabou me privando da noite. Pelo lado bom fiquei ocupado o tempo inteiro, acabando com a monotonia que sentia e eliminando minha tristeza por certo tempo. Por outro lado, o negativo, ela tem o estranho costume de me irritar e dessa vez não foi diferente. Apenas deixou-me uma pilha de nervos, como normalmente faz e mesmo que eu mantenha o sorriso meio sarcástico e sádico de sempre e não lhe refira uma palavra ofensiva se quer, é notável quando minha pequena paciência acaba, pois começo a tratá-la como uma criança que nada sabe e a falar com uma voz de visível irritação trancafiada, então ela ainda reclama fazendo cara de santa dizendo que eu sou impaciente. Nada mais 'animador'. Gostaria de matá-la, só não seria algo inteligente de se fazer na situação em que nos encontramos.

Decido ir para o campo de treinamento ver se conseguiria alguém para descontar toda a minha raiva contida e felizmente acabo por tombar com Hagen. Encaminhamo-nos rumo à arena, nos aquecemos e iniciamos uma luta a principio amigável e conforme ele se animava eu começava deixar solta a minha violência.

-Vamos! Dessa vez Freya não está aqui para que você a acerte e seja castigado.

-Uma pena, não é? Seria divertido vê-lo desesperado com ela novamente.

Amplio meu sorriso ao ver que odiou ter sua provocação revertida. Na época desse ocorrido ainda não tínhamos conseguido as armaduras por não ter total controle de nossos poderes. Em um treino com ele acabei por acertar por engano a namoradinha do loiro, deixando-o incrivelmente preocupado com a moça. Como castigo eu fui punido não podendo jantar e ainda tive que ser praticamente torturado, enquanto ouvia todas as provocações de outros aspirantes a guerreiros deuses, hoje mortos.

Foi a primeira vez que presenciei os olhos de rubi do meu ainda amado cheios de preocupação, medo e tristeza, pareceria que eu iria morrer se já não aparentasse ser um cadáver controlado por alguma força mística que me mantinha erguido e possibilitado de realizar movimentos fracos e lentos. Tinha cortes por todo o corpo e inúmeros hematomas espalhados pelo mesmo, todo sujo de sangue seco e pisado, com os pés acorrentados e a minha visão estava um tanto turva, devido à perda de sangue. Não queria que me visse no estado deplorável que me encontrava, por tanto fui grosso e o mandei sair.

-Quem cuidou de você?

-Eu mesmo, por quê?

Achava que tinha me obedecido, não podia ver muito bem, logo vi que só tinha se retirado para pegar algo para que eu comesse. Confesso que se não fosse a dor teria rido de sua expressão surpresa ao ver que já estava limpo, livre de sujeira apenas, afinal, o sangue continuava a jorrar quando ainda conseguia me movimentar para cuidar da minha higiene.

-Parecia estar quase morto...

Dizendo isso me abraçou chorando e parabenizou por eu ter conseguido agüentar toda a dor e ainda ter cuidado de mim tão bem sozinho. Só pude sorrir para acalmá-lo e, embora o ego doesse em aceitar que me alimentasse dando comida na minha boca, aceitei para deixá-lo feliz e tranqüilizado.

A distração de lembrar desse acontecimento me custou um soco muito bem dado que me fez cair um pouco longe. Como estamos todos acostumados à dor, não soltei nem um pequeno gemido baixo e levantei-me assim que cai, já voltando a partir para cima do meu oponente. Nosso luta-treino demorou algumas horas, apenas o tempo de nos deixar sem saco de continuar por não ser algo sério, ser só corpo a corpo.

-Parabéns, melhorou um pouco. Conseguiu me deixar cansado.

-Posso deixá-lo exausto da próxima vez e ainda ser mais rápido. Só não queria acabar com a diversão.

-Não roube minhas palavras assim.

-Se são suas, por que você mesmo não as disse e também nunca as ouvi vindo de você?

Não me respondeu, só partiu bufando e pisando duro. São coisas como esta que quase me arrancam gargalhadas de um puro e genuíno escárnio e é exatamente essa parte zombeteira de mim que causa tanto ódio por parte de alguns outros habitantes de Valhala. Como se eu ligasse de fato, não passa de algo irrisório para mim.

Suspiro cansado e jogo-me na neve fofa que há muito não me causava mais o frio que deveria. Fico deitado um longo período de tempo, apenas fitando o céu deste entardecer acompanhado somente pela minha própria melancolia, novamente tendo nos meus pensamentos o filme dos nossos momentos juntos, até que uma lágrima ameaça fugir de meus olhos.

Para todos, eu poderia ser o arrogante, o pervertido, o sádico, o sarcástico, o cruel e impiedoso, o sem coração, o crápula ou qualquer outro desses 'belíssimos' nomes que eram sempre a mim associados, contudo, ninguém sabia que por dentro minha alma sangrava desgostosa e que dos meus olhos não saiam lágrimas por ou já estarem secos de tanto chorar sozinho ou porque com meu orgulho altivo não me permitia demonstrar franqueza perante os outros.

Ainda agora consigo ver a sua face pela primeira vez beirando a frieza comigo, aquele que nunca deixou de lhe estender a mão, dizendo calma e simplesmente, como se nada significasse todo o ocorrido entre nós, que tudo estava terminado e não me queria mais por preferir outra pessoa. Na hora eu paralisei, não esbocei reação e se aproveitando disso me virou as costas e partiu sem olhar para trás. Após seu afastamento não tive forças de manter-me de pé. Cai de joelhos com a cabeça baixa soluçando e permitindo que o líquido proveniente da minha profunda tristeza escorresse livre em direção ao chão, banhando o meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que parecia derreter ligeiramente aquela pequena área de neve onde caiu.

Não sei se fui visto na ocasião, entretanto, agradeço por ninguém ter aparecido em meu caminho quando, ao recuperar minhas forças, sai direto para meu quarto e lá me tranquei por dois dias. Até a toda poderosa e irritante soberana de Asgard me obrigar a sair alegando estar preocupada e que também não deveria deixar minhas obrigações de lado.

O dia em que tudo aconteceu... Jamais conseguirei esquecer. Foi uma dor profunda instalada em meu coração, fazendo-me agonizar toda noite, enquanto sentia-me um tolo fraco e estúpido. A pior parte de tudo é o fato de depois de tanto tempo eu até agora ter todas as sensações malditas tão fortes quanto da primeira vez.

Suspiro novamente, faço um rápido anjo de neve e num único salto me levanto olhando o 'buraco' que havia feito na neve. Dou um sorriso tristonho e vou ao meu quarto. Quem sabe não precisasse de algum remédio para dormir? Porém com toda certeza seria assombrado por pesadelos, nada que já não estivesse devidamente acostumado.

**O cantinho da autora:**

Pan: Tão triste...  
Alberich: Você é realmente inconveniente, sabia?  
Mime: Albe, não fala assim com a Pan. Ela só está tentando fazer a fic ficar mais interessante.  
Alberich: Fazendo-me parecer emo?  
Mime: Você nunca pareceria emo. Que bobagem! ((abraça dando um breve selinho nos lábios dele))  
Pan: Também quero! Também quero! ((olhinhos brilhantes))  
Alberich: Não ouse, pirralha. ((olha de esgueira irritado))  
Mime: Olhem os modos, vocês dois.  
Pan: Ceeeerto, mamãe. ((mostra a língua rindo))  
Mime: PAN!  
Alberich: Não era você quem dizia que ela era um anjo? ((o provoca sorrindo de canto))  
Mime: ((olha de esgueira o namorado e sai andando, sendo logo acompanhado pelo mesmo que o rouba um beijo))  
Pan: Ai ai... Esses dois! ((ri um pouco e fica com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto verifica se tem erros na fic))


End file.
